


Wedding Invitations

by 67policebox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Dan are getting married. Now they just need to tell Arin, Ross, Suzy, and Holly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic for this fandom, so I apologize for any mistakes I made! enjoy!

Dan and Barry handed the small, white envelopes to Arin, Ross, Suzy, and Holly, who they had gathered to give their wedding invitations. They had planned to leave immediately after that because they were scared out of their minds. They had put off telling the others out of fear of being rejected by them. Sure, they were all about equality, but would they accept two of their close friends getting married?  
"Me and Barry are just gonna go home now..." Dan said quietly, trying to take Barry's hand and sneak out quietly.  
"No, you're staying right the fuck here." Arin said quickly, grabbing both their hands and pulling them back. He caught a glimmer from Barry's ring and looked down to see a gold ring placed around Barry's ring finger. Arin put the pieces together in his head, and immediately let go and tore the top of the envelope, then opening the white card decorated with gold outline and reading in bold at the top of the card, "You Have Been Formally Invited To The Wedding Of Barry Nathan Kramer And Leigh Daniel Avidan." Arin let out a gasp and smiled brightly.  
"Are you... Are you serious? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" He pulled Dan and Barry into a tight hug.  
"Umm... I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but what's going on?" Suzy said quietly. Arin let go of them, and Barry quietly answered Suzy.  
"Me and Dan... umm... we're getting married."  
"Wait, WHAT?" Ross said loudly. "How long as this been going on and why didn't you tell any of us?"  
"We weren't sure how you'd react so we kept procrastinating it until he proposed. Oops...?" Barry said, apologetically.  
"I'm really happy for you guys." Holly said, beaming.  
"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are happy." Suzy added.  
"We'll be there." Ross said. "As long as we get to help pick out your suits." Ross grinned.  
"Of course, you guys are gonna be groomsmen." Barry replied, smiling. Ross pulled him in for a hug.  
"I'm happy for you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
